


Lost and Found

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: ...Quackerjack, And Out Of The Corner Of Your Eyes You Spot Him, Friendship, It's The Middle Of The Night And You're Alone, Lighthouse, Rain, uh kinda lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: Quackerjack loses Mr. Banana-Brain; Megavolt helps out despite the pouring rain.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't sleep lol...............fist bump emoji sad face emoji

Megavolt likes living in the lighthouse for a variety of reasons. The giant light at the top is obviously a big plus. Also, in his old apartment, he would always have to deal with his neighbors, and of course rules from the landlord about how much electricity he's allowed to use monthly. Here, he's not only allowed to live his life the way he wants, but he's also able to do it in solitude, except for the occasional Darkwing Duck bust.

Seeing people out on the beach is normal, but not when it's the middle of the night and also in the middle of heavy rain. Looking out the window, Megavolt can easily identify the brightly colored, albeit drenched, figure.

Rushing downstairs, Megavolt throws the door open, but he doesn't dare step outside. He just hopes there won't be a gust of wind sending all the water indoors.

"Quackerjack!" Megavolt calls.

The distant figure seems to register his name, but he only stands confusedly as if trying to make sure this is the  _right_ Quackerjack.

"Quackerjack, get over here! I'm not coming out in the rain!"

Quackerjack jogs towards the lighthouse. No cartwheels or bouncing, just a normal rush to get inside. That's what worries Megavolt.

"Something wrong?"

"Mr. Banana-Brain is lost," Quackerjack murmurs.

"What do you mean, lost?"

"Lost, like I can't find him lost! What other kind of lost is there?!" Quackerjack snaps.

Megavolt holds up his hands. "Take it down a notch. We can find Mr. Banana-Brain in the morning."

Quackerjack tugs at the dangling ends of the jester hat. The bells jingle as his hands shake, not from the cold but from his frustration. "No, we can't do that! We can't leave him out in the rain all night! He'll get all moldy!"

"But I can't..." Megavolt lets out a quick sigh. He holds up his pointer finger to Quackerjack, a signal to wait.

Turning around, Megavolt heads into the living room and grabs an umbrella and a hooded raincoat. He really doesn't like wearing the bulky thing, especially since it doesn't always protect him from the water anyway, but sometimes it's a necessity. This, most certainly, is one of those times.

Megavolt grabs his keys and a flashlight as well (one of his favorites, too) and stands in the doorway. Quackerjack isn't interested in coming inside, but Megavolt doesn't want to leave the house until the last possible moment.

"Where'd you lose it? Uh, him."

"I don't know. If I knew, then he wouldn't be lost. Right?"

Megavolt ignores the rhetorical question. "Well, when do you remember having him with you?"

They spent most of the day together, but the doll gives him the creeps. Megavolt doesn't usually pay attention to it unless Quackerjack is sticking it in his face and talking through it.

"There was that time when we were planning," Quackerjack says. "And then when we were fighting with Darkwing. But if he had it, he would have called me by now!" Another nervous tug at his hat.

"What about after?"

"After?" Quackerjack taps at the side of his beak. "You mean when we were out here?"

Megavolt shrugs. "You had him with you then, right?"

"I...guess I did. And then when I went home, I didn't have it!" Quackerjack bounces excitedly. "Then he must be here!"

"No hugging!" Megavolt exclaims, taking a step back. "You're soaking wet!"

"We have to go looking for him!"

"Alright, I'm coming! Sheesh."

Megavolt locks up the lighthouse as quickly as he can and begins walking with Quackerjack up to the grassy hills behind the beach. They had gotten away from Darkwing and spent about an hour there. Then Quackerjack left, and Megavolt retreated into his lighthouse in preparation for the bad weather he had been hearing about.

So it would make sense that Mr. Banana-Brain had been  _left_ here, but whether the doll is still here is a completely different story.

The first place Megavolt checks is the gazebo. It's really just hopeful thinking since they didn't actually go there throughout the day, but Megavolt would have liked to find the doll somewhere relatively dry. Once the gazebo is mentally checked off, they begin searching around trees and picnic tables.

As the search goes on, Quackerjack grows more nervous, which in turn begins increasing Megavolt's nervousness. He's seen this clown on his bad days, and it is  _not_ pretty. That being said, all those bad days came from other,  _smaller_ things, not losing his oh-so-important doll, with whom Quackerjack  _never_ parts. Megavolt wouldn't want to stick around to see what happens should they be permanently separated.

Finally, Megavolt locates the doll. It lies limply on the bench of a picnic table, probably the one they were sitting at while they discussed what to do next. That was when the beach was relatively empty; they had to leave once a few more people came. The doll, despite being stitched into a permanent smile, looks indescribably sad in the soaking rain.

"I found it!" Megavolt calls.

Quackerjack is at his side in an instant. "Mr. Banana-Brain!"

"Wait a minute - "

Quackerjack is already hugging the muddied thing to his chest. "Oh, you had me so worried! I thought I'd never find you! Are you hurt? -  _No,_ _I'm okay, Jay._ \- Well, good, 'cause you're coming inside!"

Megavolt doesn't hesitate. He's a little weirded out by the conversation, but he's more concerned with the possibility of short-circuiting in the rain. As the two and/or three of them head back to the lighthouse, Quackerjack continues to chatter back and forth with the doll excitedly. He recounts the search for the doll while "Mr. Banana-Brain" explains how frightened he was to have been left alone for so long.

Megavolt won't question it.

He unlocks the front door to the lighthouse and bolts inside. Quackerjack comes in afterward and stands, dripping with water, on the mat at the front.

"I'll get some towels. Close the door."

Quackerjack kicks it closed.

Megavolt drops his coat and his umbrella and immediately goes in search of towels. He tosses one to Quackerjack, then hands him a washcloth for the doll.

"You better stick those clothes in the washing machine. You can use my bathrobe."

"I'm not taking off my clothes!"

"I  _said_ you can use my bathrobe!"

"It's still weird!'

"I don't want you tracking mud in my house, Quackerjack."

So Quackerjack concedes, but he still refuses to remove his hat and instead keeps a towel draped on top of it.

He also refuses to have Mr. Banana-Brain placed in the washing machine, even after Megavolt explains that it'll be put on an extremely low setting that he usually uses for pillows and the like. So Quackerjack washes the doll off in a kitchen sink, and then he spends about three solid minutes squeezing every bit of moisture out of the doll.

Then he puts three small pillows onto one of the chairs in the kitchen, sets Mr. Banana-Brain on top of it, and wraps the washcloth around the doll's shoulders like it's a towel.

"There. Mr. Banana-Brain is all better! -  _Right, Dwight! And thank you, Megsy_!"

"You're welcome?" Megavolt responds, uncertain of whether he should be involved in these conversations or not. "Hey, you're freezing, right? You want some...tea or something?"

As it turns out, Quackerjack isn't much of a fan of either coffee or tea. Luckily, Megavolt still has some hot chocolate mix in his kitchen, so he makes a mug of that for the guest and a mug of coffee for himself. It's the middle of the night, but he already knows he won't be sleeping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> so even though i haven't read it i certainly am vaguely aware of that comic where mr. banana-brain straight-up dies and quackerjack goes on a rampage. i guess we'll consider this a kidz bop edition or whatever
> 
> also i'm gonna say it: "quackervolt" should be changed to "megajack"


End file.
